The Guardian Wolf
by A True Wolf
Summary: Strider had the rope, collar, and cloak ready to catch her. He would battle her into submission and take her home. He would win the girl. It was a perfect plan. Till the unthinkable happenes sending her into a deep depression.
1. The Plan

Strider watched her from a safe distance behind a bunch of trees. He wore his black cloak so he could blend with the shadows. He watched Regin set up her picnic with her three friends: Kiza, Tisana, and Jacnith. Many people were in the park today. But Regin was the only one he wanted. He had followed her for five months. Watching her, studying her, observing her from afar. He wanted to ask her out, but there was a problem. She was beautiful. She had deep green eyes, long brown hair that was almost black, and lightly tanned skin.

Regin was unloading the sandwitches from the basket. She handed them around and the picnic started. Regin was about to start another sandwitch when some jocks came over.

Tom Landers, the quarterback for the nearby high school's football team. His two lackeys, Bill and Hank, were standing behind him to his right and left. Tom sat down next to Regin and smiled at her.

"Hey pretty girl. I hear your single." Tom said.

"I'm single for a reason." Regin replied in her beautiful voice. She took a bite out of her sandwitch.

And there was the problem. It was also the reason he stalked her the way he did for the past five months. Region will not date any man unless he can beat her in a fight. He has seen over thirty- four men try this month. And they all failed.

"I have heard that you won't even consider a boy as a boyfriend unless they can beat you in a hand to hand fight." Tom said grabbing one of Regin's sandwitches and biting into it.

"Yes, so you had better leave." She as she snatched her sandwitch from him and threw it behind her. She was getting angry.

"No can do sugar. I've come to challenge you to a fight." Tom grabed her drink and started brinking.

Regin smiled a sly smile, raised her hand up, and slapped the cup, dumping the contents all over him. "Challenge accepted."

Everyone wanted to go out with Regin. Since she was the daughter of the Guardian shape-shifter Jager. Jager was a simple looking man on the outside, but when danger came up, he changed into a large fierce, majestic wolf as tall as a fully grown Clydesdale horse. He could also control the size of his wolf. He could grow as big as a two story building, and shrink to the size of a puppy. Jager was the Guardian of the whole city. He fought evil with his amazing strength. Regin's strength was no different.

Except, no one has ever seen her wolf form. She has never changed shape in public.

Regin stood and walked into a clear area of the park. Everyone noticed and knew a fight was about to happen. The crowd formed quickly and circled the two. Strider quickly blended into the crowd.

"Alright, if I win, You spend the night with me in my bed." Tom said.

"And if I win, you have to pay my fighting fee. Two thousand dollars. In full. I accept checks, credit cards, cash, and expensive jewels." She always added a fee for the loser. She said it would pay for her wasted energy.

Tom agreed and took of his wet lettermen jacket. He was ready to fight. Kiza ran up to Regin with a metal collar. She handed it to Regin. Regin snapped the metal cuff around her neck, directly over her tattoo.

At least, she told everyone it was a tattoo. But Strider knew exactly what it really was. She was born with the tattoo like mark on her neck. It was pitch black in color and she always wore the metal collar over it when she fought.

It's because one touch to that mark and she would collapse for precious seconds. The black skin was ten times more sensitive then regular skin. Strider had learned that from watching her at night. She touched it one night trying to see if it was sensitive to her touch too, and when she made contact, he watched her collapse on her bedroom floor.

In his plan to beat her, he had to get to her tattoo.

Now that she was ready to fight, Jacnith stepped out of the crowd to begin the fight when the crowd split to let a giant tan wolf approach.

With a booming voice, Jager spoke. "What's going on here?"

Regin looked at her dad. "I was just about to kick Tom's butt, that's all dad."

Jager looked at Tom. He looked closely and shook out his fur before her changed back into his human form. "I've got five hundred on Regin." he said moving to the edge of the field.

Regin chuckled and looked over at Tom. Jacnith yelled "Fight!" and Tom charged her.

He went to hit her in the face but she ducked and nailed him in the gut. He grunted and kicked her legs out from under her. As she fell, she twisted and, putting her right hand on the ground brought her left leg around to nail him in his temple. He landed hard on the ground.

"I win. Pay up lackeys." Regin said to Bill and Hank. They paid up and Regin headed toward her dad. Bill and Hank rushed over to Tom.

Jager high fived Regin then hugged her close. "That's my girl."

Regin removed her metal collar and hooked it to her belt loop. Strider knew it was time to put his plan into action. First step, get to her collar. Step two, give her his scent. As she and her friends started walking his way, he started toward her. He purposefully knocked her over onto her butt. Scent delivered.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" She yelled at him.

All he did was smile and walk away. As he walked away, he looked down at his hand, as his finger wrapped around her metal collar. Step one and two, complete.

Regin climbed onto bed with a sigh. She had had a rough day. What with knocking Tom out and all. She even lost her collar. She had just finished her workout and was exhausted. She was about asleep when she heard a thunk on her window. Groaning, she got up and went to her window.

She instantly spotted the idiot that knocked her down earlier. She opened her window and looked down at him.

"It's you again. You come to apologies? Or am I going to have to kill you?"

The man just turned and walked off into the woods. That made Regin mad. **NO ONE **walked away from her! She charged after him.

Strider waited for Regin to enter the clearing. When she did, he came out of hiding.

"Where are you? Come out you stupid boy!" Regin yelled.

"I'm right here my sweet." The Strider answered.

Regin turned and faced Strider. She seemed to look him over. Though Strider was in a black cloak with the hood over his head. It went down to his ankles and completely encircled his body. The hood hid his face well.

"What do you want boy?" Regin asked him.

"You." he answered with a smile. Flicking his head, he tossed off the hood.

Regin met the mans aqua blue eyes. She knew Strider. He was a secretive and intense man. Never one to mess with. Not many people knew Strider face to face. Most of the time Strider was encased in his jet black cloak that matched his normal short jet black hair.

"Hey I've heard of you. Should have guessed it was you, what with the cape and all. You've got guts, I'll give you that." Regin said.

Strider chuckled to himself. "Yes. And I have heard of you as well Regin. No man can date you unless they beat you, correct."

"My reputation precedes me. So why did you wake me up for?"

Of course Regin could guess what all this was about. He had already said he wanted her. But Regin was ignoring him. Hoping that he would leave.

"I have come to challenge you."

Regin laughed. "And why should I accept?"

"Because it is in your nature to never back down."

Regin knew he was right. She would fight him. Yet, she was nervous. She couldn't remember why. It would have been better if she could see how big he was. Assessing her opponent was part of her strategy.

"Fair enough." She said. "Set your terms."

"Please, you first my love." Strider flashed his white teeth in a smile.

Regin frowned. She needed to put up a fee that would make this guy turn and leave. He was too smug. Too confident.

"If I win, you have to give me ten thousand dollars _and_ be my slave." She smiled to her self. He would never agree to those terms.

"Deal."

Crud!

"And if I win, not only must you date me, you have to be my slave. And I get to carry you to my house tied hand and foot."

Regin frowned. But her pride would not give in.

"Deal." She gritted out.

"Excellent." Strider said.

He reached up and unhooked the cloak from around his neck. The cloak fell to the ground. Regin's jaw fell open.

Strider was huge. Packed with muscle that could tear a semi-rig in half. All covered with perfectly tan skin. He was wearing short jeans that looked like the legs were ripped off at the knee. Around both wrists, he wore metal wrist cuffs that shined in the moon light.

"Do you like what you see?" Strider said.

Regin shook her head to clear it. The she reached behind her to get her collar, but it wasn't there. Crap, she forgot she had lost it.

"Looking for this?" Strider said pulling her metal collar from behind him.

"My collar! How did you... when you knocked me over!"

"That's right lovey." He lifted the collar and slowly put it on _**His **_neck. He smiled at her evilly. "It fits perfectly."

Regin growled. "Take it off!"

"Make me."

Regin couldn't hold back any more. Regin charged him.


	2. The Capture

Regin lifted her right hand to punch him in his rather handsome face. But he grabbed hold of her fist and sent her flying toward his right with a flick of his wrist. She took advantage of the momentum and brought her left leg up. Right before her foot made connection with his face, Strider brought his wrist up and her ankle hit the metal wrist cuff he was wearing.

Strider smiled, grabbed her ankle, and flipped her onto her stomach. He quickly pinned her on her belly with her arms held behind her back. She struggled against his hold.

"Concede defeat." Strider said.

"No!" She grumbled struggling harder.

"Then I'll end it." Putting both her wrists in one hand, he used his other to move her hair out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Regin said, struggling frantically.

"I am winning." Strider placed a gentle kiss to her collar. Regin gasped and went limp.

She remained motionless as Strider grabbed the rope he had brought and quickly tied her wrists and ankles before she regained the ability to move.

"I win." Strider said with a soft laugh.

When she finally regained movement, she fought against the rope. Strider hoisted her up and placed her over his shoulder. She kicked out with her legs, trying hard to kick him in the gut. But because of the rope around her ankles kept her from doing it.

"If you don't stop struggling, then I'm going to knock you out." Strider chuckled.

"How did you know about …... my collar?" Regin asked.

"I have watched you for a long time. I know everything about you. Your favorite food, candy, color. Everything."

Regin decided not to push her luck with him. She sighed in defeat and tried to relax in her awkward position. Soon she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Regin came awake smelling something delicious. "What is that smell?" She mumbled.

"Oh good your awake." Strider said as he walked into the room with a plate piled high with fluffy pancakes. They were covered in fresh strawberries, whipped cream, and strawberry syrup. Her favorite. He placed them in her lap. She wasted no time eating them.

"Did you enjoy them?" Strider asked her.

She looked at him with anger, remembering the night before.

"I made your favorite. You seemed to like them." He said ignoring her angry look.

"Where am I." She asked him.

"My house."

"Not for long." She said jumping out of the bed. She started to the door only to have her ankle pulled out from under her. She looked at her ankle. A metal cuff around her ankle was attached to the foot of the bed by a chain.

"What the..."

"I knew you would try to run. So I took some precautions."

"Undo the chain!" She ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Not until you promise not to run."

Regin laughed. "And you would trust my word?"

"I know you are a woman of your word. You try very hard to keep it that way."

"You'll never get my promise!" Regin growled.

"Then you'll never get free." He went to stand in the door way just out of her reach. "By the way, we are having guests over. Your friends Jacnith and Tisana."

"What?!" Her eyes widened.

"Yep. They called while you were sleeping and I invited them over"

A knock came at that moment.

"Oh, That must be them." Strider said.

He left to answer the door. Her friends were here. They would see her like this. Footsteps approached fast. Before she could do anything, her two best friends busted into the room.

"It's true." Jacnith said.

"Who beat you?" Tisana asked.

"I did." Strider spoke out. He walked over to Regin and pulled her into a hug. "Isn't that right my sweet."

Regin growled, baring her fangs.

"She ain't too happy about that is she." Tisana said.

"Growl all you want love, but I think cute with your wee little fangs." Strider smiled.

Regin turned in his arms and threw a punch at his face. Before her fist made contact, he caught it and leaned down to kiss her collar again. She melted like she always did when it was touched. Strider laughed to himself, picked her up, and placed her in bed.

"I'll go get the rest of the pancakes." He said as he walked out of the room.

Jacnith looked at Regin. "So, do you like him?"

"No, I don't!" Regin growled.

"I do!" Tisana rang in. "He's buff and sexy. I wish he would date me."

"Too bad. He is Regin's." Jacnith said.

"You can have him." Regin said.

"Who wants pancakes?" Strider came into the room with three plates of pancakes dressed just like Regin's.

He sat a plate down in front of Regin. Then gave the other two a plate. Regin pushed her plate to the floor.

Tisana hopped up. "I'll clean it up." And she did before sitting down and eating her pancakes.

Strider thanked her and climbed into the bed next to her. Regin went to push him off the bed, but he caught her wrists before she could do it.

"If you keep misbehaving then I'm gonna have to punish you." strider said in a deep voice.

Regin stuck out her tongue out at him. Strider reached out and grabbed the back of her head. He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her softly. Regin had never been kissed before. He kissed her gently before pulling away. He had a smug smile on his face. Regin's heart was beating fast. Her cheeks grew warm.

"Your so cute when you blush." Strider said.

Regin quickly covered her face with a pillow. Then she heard her phone rang.

* * *

Strider heard Regin's phone ring. He had taken it out of her pocket while she was sleeping. Now he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Where is my phone?" Regin said looking around.

"Is this what your looking for?" Strider held up her phone.

"Give it to me!" Regin reached for it.

Strider flipped it open.

"Don't you dare!" She growled.

Strider put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He said.

"Who is this?" A deep male voice answered.

"This is Strider."

"Strider? Why do you have my daughters phone?" It was Jager.

"Well she's my girlfriend now." Strider said flashing a smile at Regin.

"You beat her? Put me on speaker."

Strider did.

"Regin? You in the room?" Jager asked.

"Hey daddy." Regin sighed.

"Did he really beat you in a fight Puppy?" Jager asked.

Regin blushed again, then hid her face in her hands.

"Tell him, my sweet." Strider said.

"Answer me Regin." Jager said.

Regin groaned and lifted her face enough to say 'yes' then groaned at Jager's laughter that came from the phone.

"I can't believe it!" Jager laughed. "Finally, a man strong enough to put Regin in her place!"

"Daddy! Just come get me away form him!" Regin roared.

"Oh no. He won. You will honor it, won't you Puppy." Jager said.

"Yes daddy." She knew she was beaten.

"Good girl. Strider, you take good care of my baby girl. Jacnith, Tisana, you keep an eye on her too."

Jacnith and Tisana both dropped their jaws.

"That's right, I know you two are there. You are always with her. Well I love you baby girl." Jager said.

Regin picked up her phone. "I love you too daddy. One more thing though."

"What is it Puppy?"

"Your a traitor!" She yelled and threw her phone across the room. It smashed into pieces. When it hit the wall.

Strider looked at her with his brow raised.

" I need a new phone." Regin grumbled. "I promise not to run." She surrendered with a sigh.

Strider smiled. "That's a good girl."

* * *

**If you want me to continue this stroy, please tell me. Review and if i get enough, I'll keep writing. **


End file.
